Lisa Dingle
Lisa May Dingle (née Greaser; previously Clegg) was the wife of Zak Dingle and the mother of Belle Dingle. Storylines When Lisa Clegg met Zak Dingle, she was instantly smitten. While other women may have been turned off by Zak's dodgy dealing and oddball family but Lisa didn’t care. However, the path of true love didn't run smoothly for the couple - particularly when Lisa's ex-husband, Barry, tried to blow up the Dingle homestead. Despite their problems, Zak and Lisa married on 28th January 1998. Various family troubles kept them busy during that year, but Zak and Lisa were surprised when Lisa went out to the barn and gave birth to a daughter, Lisa didn't even know she was pregnant with Zak's baby. The arrival of baby Belle Dingle served to deepen Zak and Lisa's marriage, even surviving Zak's ex-wife Nellie Dingle’s stay in the village. Lisa was saddened when Zak and Nellie's son Butch was killed in a bus crash in the village. She moved out briefly when Zak blamed her as she’d fixed the brakes on the vehicle responsible but Zak eventually came round and, realising Lisa wasn't responsible, begged her to move back in. In 2001, tragedy hit again when Zak was diagnosed with testicular cancer. Zak beat it with Lisa's support and repaid his wife by inviting his mother Peg to move in. With Peg around, tensions in the Dingle household reached fever pitch. When she went, everyone was relieved. The family was split again when Zak went to South America in 2002 in search of the Dingle treasure. With her husband away, Lisa felt vulnerable - especially with Zak's sleazy brother, Shadrach, coming on to her all the time. In the end, Lisa resorted to violent tactics to make Shadrach back off and was relieved he got the message. Although she enjoyed a few dates with Bob Hope's brother Eddie, it was clear that Zak was still the man for Lisa - a fact confirmed by his return and their subsequent reunion. Lisa and Zak were shocked to discover that Debbie had had a baby and no one had known that she was pregnant. Lisa felt she’d let Debbie down and was determined to support her but Debbie wasn't interested in being a mum. She did everything she could to avoid looking after baby Sarah, infuriating Lisa and they argued frequently but when Debbie gave Sarah to Emily Kirk, who then left the village, Lisa hit the roof. Unable to bear the sight of Debbie, Lisa was relieved when she departed the Dingle home. More tragedy was to hit the family when Zak's son, Sam, announced his girlfriend Alice Wilson was pregnant and she had cancer. Lisa proved to be the backbone of the family as everyone tried to prepare Sam for Alice's death and looking after their baby son, Samson, alone. The morning of a competition in 2008, Lisa accidentally knocked out Val when she fell down some stairs while carrying a big bag of linens. Lisa and Val had been arguing and Lisa was worried that Lisa might have it out for her. Eli Dingle tied and gagged Val whilst Lisa was gone, intending to ransom her. Val was fuming until Lisa let it slip that Eric was planning their wedding for that day. Val and Eric did get married in front of friends and family. Lisa was relieved when Belle's time at private school came to an end. She went there initially because Rosemary King realised how intelligent Belle was and offered to pay the fees but the Dingles had to pay everything else. When Rosemary left the village, she stopped paying the fees and Zak and Lisa took over but struggled financially and borrowed a lot of money from Debbie, causing her to get into trouble with Carl, who she borrowed the money from. Matters worsened after Zak quit his job at Home Farm, following a row over breakages Matthew insisted Zak pay for, Belle's friends found out that the fees hadn't been paid and teased her. So, recognising the problem, Zak and Lisa removed her from the private school and re-enrolled her into state school. Lisa also managed to create a bond between Debbie and her daughter, Sarah. Andy agreed to let the Dingles see Sarah regularly and by getting Debbie to visit at the same time as Sarah and play with her, a mother-daughter bond developed. Towards Christmas 2009, Lisa started nude modelling as the Dingles needed the extra cash for Christmas. When Lisa told Zak how tight fisted she thought Nikhil was, Zak got suspicious as Lisa had said the money for Belle's laptop was from a works bonus so she had to tell Zak the truth. He initially wasn't happy that she hadn't told him, but he came round. When Eli and Shadrach found out, they kept making wisecracks so Lisa decided to stop, due to lack of support from people round her but admitted to Zak that she felt good about herself. In 2010, Lisa was arrested for punching a policeman and was sentenced to three months imprisonment. In 2010, Derek Benrose began working at the Sharma Sweet Factory alongside Lisa. They became close and Zak got on well with Derek too, but in January 2011, after agreeing to work overtime with Lisa, Derek took advantage of the fact they were alone and raped Lisa, Lisa faced further heartache when she eventually reported Derek to the police but there was insufficient evidence to pursue a case against him. Lisa was furious but accepted it as there wasn't anything that could be done. By late 2011, Cain had turned everyone against him as his bad behaviour had annoyed everyone. In December, Cain was found badly beaten and close to death. The main suspects were John Barton and Jai Sharma, who both had reasons to hate Cain as Cain had an affair with John's wife, Moira, and Cain hated Jai as Jai was engaged to marry his ex, Charity. Lisa believed Jai could have been responsible but it all came to a head when in January 2012, Zak admitted that he had attacked Cain. Lisa was shocked, but stood by her husband while Cain decided not to press charges, but his relationship with the Dingle clan became strained. In April 2012 Lisa began to notice some changes in Zak's behaviour: he had been paranoid about his chickens and while a vet confirmed they were fine, Zak had them all killed. Alarmed, the family put it down to Zak's cancer returning, but doctors later confirmed Zak was having a breakdown and he was sectioned. While Zak was eventually reunited with his family, he still felt guilty over his acts. On Christmas Day 2015, Belle broke the news that Joanie Dingle had been sleeping with Zak. Lisa was furious. Lisa passed away in 2019. Other Information *Lisa has Aerophobia - the fear of flying. Background Information *Starting from May 2018, Lisa was absent from the show as actress Jane Cox had taken a temporary sabbatical from Emmerdale. The character moved to Scotland following a major health scare and brief conflict with her family. Lisa made an unexpected return in Episode 8413 (8th March 2019), a special episode to commemorate International Women's Day, where it was revealed that the character had been diagnosed with amyloidosis. Shortly after broadcast of the episode, Cox announced her departure from the show after 23 years. Quotes "How do?" - first line to to Tina, Mandy, Butch and Sam as Zak introduces her to his family. ---- Lisa: Oi! Pollard! Enrique Morales: Ah, Lady King! Lisa: Lady King doesn't exist. But Lisa Dingle does! Eric Pollard: Now then, Lisa- (Lisa punches Pollard to the floor) Lisa: (To a group of people Pollard was trying to con) Just think you ought to know that that pathetic excuse for a man is not worth the paper he's written on. He's a well known fraudster, he's been investigated by the Trading Standards people twice! Pollard: Once! Lisa: You see! He's admitted it! He's a conman, he's a liar, he's a trickster, and he's only got you here because he wants to swindle you out of your hard earned money! Now do yourselves a favour and just say no! Adios, amigos. ---- "I don't want them scabby articles!" - Lisa to a drunk Shadrach Dingle. ---- "I-I-I slipped!" - Lisa after decking a policeman in 2010. ---- "You dare to call me a bad parent when that sick and twisted son of yours is standing there. I'd rather have a messed up little girl than a sex pest for a child, any day." - to Chrissie after slapping her for calling her a bad parent because of Belle's mental health issues. ---- "No. I am sick of all this touchy feely nonsense. I don't need Zak. I don't need you and I don't need this flaming lasagne!" - Lisa showing Joanie her true feelings about her and Zak by throwing Joanie's lasagne at the wall. ---- "Joe did his best to tear us apart, but he couldn't because we, us, we've got something you could never have. Family. Love. And that's something you can't buy. Take away your fancy house, and your fancy car, and you're just a selfish bitch nobody can stand. I've got friends waiting for me." - to Kim Tate. ---- Morris Blakey: I'm glad one of you understands where your future lies! Lisa: After today, I've absolutely no doubts. (Lisa punches Morris to the floor) Alfie rests here, this is our home, always has been, and always will be, so clear off and don't come back again! ---- "Don't let me fall asleep lad." - last line to Monty. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:Factory workers Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:1977 marriages Category:1998 marriages Category:1996 debuts Category:Mechanics Category:Convicts Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Clegg family Category:The Dingles Down Under characters Category:The Dingles: For Richer, For Poorer characters Category:1956 births Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:Pollard's Factory employees Category:Dingle Automotives employees Category:2019 marriages Category:2019 deaths Category:2019 departures